Sharing is Caring
by fembuck
Summary: Narcissa is finally old enough to join her older sister's secret club. BellatrixAndromedaNarcissa, blackcest, femslash


**Title:** Sharing is Caring  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Andromeda/Bellatrix/Narcissa  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Summary:** Narcissa is finally old enough to join her sister's secret club.

---

Andromeda kept her eyes focused on the garden below her as she felt Bellatrix move behind her and wrap her arms around her waist. She had been moving towards her older sister's room when she passed by the large window in the upstairs hallway. She had turned her head then and glanced out of it, her eyes spotting Narcissa, in white, wandering amongst the flowers, serene and beautiful as the sunlight lit her up and stopped to watch her, captivated for the moment by her younger sister's beauty.

"Ah, I see," Bellatrix breathed out softly, her lips against Andromeda's ear as her eyes moved to the window and beyond as well, tracking her youngest sisters progress amongst the flowers with Andromeda. "She has grown," Bellatrix continued a moment later, her voice a purr as she stroked Andromeda's stomach lightly.

"Mm," Andromeda murmured softly, her eyes still focused outside of the window though she leaned back into her older sister's body, and tilted her head to the side to give Bellatrix access to her neck.

"So slim and delicate, but unquestionably womanly," Bellatrix said softly, her tongue sliding across Andromeda's throat before her teeth began to nip at the skin, her lips soothing the sting almost as it began. Andromeda knew that Bellatrix was talking about Narcissa even though she her lips were on her. While she was slim, she wasn't delicate, and her full breasts and wide hips had given her a womanly appearance for years. 

"Yes," Andromeda breathed out softly agreeing with Bellatrix. Narcissa's almost boyish figure had filled out in the past year. Not as much as herself or Bellatrix of course, Narcissa was naturally small-boned and would never be as voluptuous as her sisters, but lovely hand-sized breasts now pushed out the top of her dresses which clung to new silken curves and shapely rounded thighs.

"Then you agree," Bellatrix said positively humming with excitement, her warm breath tickling Andromeda's neck and making her shiver. "It's time! It's time, isn't it, An?"

Andromeda closed her eyes and remained still in Bellatrix's arm as she tried to gather her thoughts. She had accepted her relationship with Bellatrix a long time ago. She knew that what they did together was morally wrong, that sisters should not touch each other or lay together the way she and Bellatrix so often did. She also knew that wrong or not, she loved her sister and she loved it when Bellatrix touched her. Lying nude with Bellatrix, their lithe bodies tangled in formerly pristine sheets, her lips trailing over her sister's skin, sucking on her nipples, her teeth biting at her flesh as her fingers moved _inside_ of Bellatrix was the mostly beautiful thing she had ever experienced. And wrong or not she knew that she would not be able to give that up, and she didn't _want_ to.

But Bellatrix wanted more. She wanted Narcissa. Or more accurately Andromeda supposed, for them both to have Narcissa, and for Narcissa to have them both. Bellatrix wanted all three of them to be together the way she and Andromeda were. But Andromeda rebelled, the idea disturbing her in a way she didn't quite understand given her own circumstances. She supposed it was Narcissa's age though. The blonde was only a year younger than her but unlike Bellatrix or herself, she looked her age. With her slim, boyish frame Narcissa had appeared to be so young, and Andromeda couldn't fathom touching her that way. Beyond that, Andromeda felt almost guilty about the idea of seducing Narcissa into what she and Bellatrix had been doing together. Narcissa was so pale and young and seemed so innocent, and there was a part of Andromeda that wanted her to stay that way. Of course, Andromeda knew her younger sister wasn't as pure as her image of her, but the idea of willfully debauching her had troubled Andromeda in the past.

"She's," Andromeda started turning around in Bellatrix's arms to face her older sister.

"Older than you were our first time," Bellatrix said sensing that Andromeda was about to try and stall again. "And so lovely," Bellatrix continued, her eyes drifting past Andromeda out the window again towards Narcissa who was now making her way back to the house. "Don't you love her?" Bellatrix asked her eyes sharp as they returned to Andromeda.

"Of course I do," Andromeda replied immediately. "She's my sister, of course I love her," she continued wounded by Bellatrix's question even though she understood that Bellatrix was using it to manipulate her.

"Oh," Bellatrix murmured nodding her head slightly. "Then it must just be that you love me more than her," she continued her eyes focusing on Andromeda's again. "You must only love her a little bit … maybe a third as much as you love me, or half."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella," Andromeda responded struggling a little be against Bellatrix's hold now. "You know I love Narcissa as much as you do, there are no conditions to it, no percentages either. I love her completely."

"Then love her completely," Bellatrix said lifting her hands to grasp at Andromeda's shoulders. "Love her like you love me. She's old enough now to love us entirely as we love each other," she went on, tilting Andromeda's head back up when it dipped down. "I know you want her, I saw how you were looking at her," Bellatrix continued her voice hardening slightly as she spoke. "It _is_ time. We will have her," her voice was firm and unrelenting. "And tomorrow, you'll wonder how we ever went on, just the two of us," she finished her voice gentling again as her hold on Andromeda loosened and she turned her head towards the staircase at the sound of the front door opening.

"I'm not sure," Andromeda said though her voice lacked strength and she knew it. Bellatrix was right about her, as usual. She did want Narcissa, as she gazed at her in the garden images of her wrapping her arms around Narcissa and raining her face with kisses as they rolled around in the flowers had bloomed in her mind. Narcissa wasn't so young anymore, she was a woman, she had the body of a woman, and it called to Andromeda even though she didn't really want it to.

"I am," Bellatrix stated firmly taking Andromeda's hand in her own leading her away.

---

Narcissa glanced nervously at her sister's before turning around to close the door to Bellatrix's room softly behind her. When she had come in from the garden, Bellatrix had met her in the foyer, dragging Andromeda along behind her and in a voice that brooked no argument told her to come to her room in fifteen minutes.

"Ever so prompt, as usual," Bellatrix said standing holding her hand out to Narcissa when the girl turned to face inside the room once more. "Come," she continued when Narcissa simply looked at her. "Sit with us," she went on her eyes drifting over to Andromeda who was seated on the bed looking down at her lap.

"What's going on, Bella?" Narcissa asked even as she began to move forward. "Why did I have to come here? What wrong with Andromeda?" she continued looking over at the brunette, Andromeda's eyes looking up to meet hers at the sound of her name, her gaze seeming to apologize for a wrong Narcissa hadn't realized was committed.

"We wanted to see you," Bellatrix responded grasping Narcissa hand when she was in range, holding it gently as she motioned for her sister to sit on the bed. "As for Andromeda," she continued glaring at her brown haired doppelganger, "she thinks too much. It sometimes makes her mopy."

Narcissa sat down on the soft mattress, a pleased but uncertain smile touching her lips as Bellatrix sat with her, her arm wrapping around her shoulders tenderly as they sat together. It wasn't that Bellatrix was cruel to her, but she was very rarely so openly affectionate either, and it warmed Narcissa that Bellatrix was touching her so sweetly at the moment even though it surprised her. She had noticed how close her older sisters were, and that Bellatrix shared more touches and gentle looks with Andromeda than she did with her, and it pleased her to think that perhaps they were growing closer, that maybe Bellatrix did love her as much as she loved Andromeda.

"Fifteen, almost sixteen," Bellatrix sighed dreamily grinning over at Narcissa. "It's a nice age isn't, it?" she asked though Narcissa could see her eyes lose focus and knew that Bellatrix was already thinking about something else before she could even formulate a response. "You're a woman now, and such a lovely one," Bellatrix cooed stroking Narcissa's cheek. "Look at that face, isn't she beautiful, An?" Bellatrix asked turning to look at Andromeda who looked over at them at the question.

"Stunning," Andromeda said softly her eyes focused on Narcissa as she spoke, a gentle smile touching her lips as she gazed her. "You are," Andromeda continued her tone just as soft but more potent somehow as she looked at her younger sister. "You really are," she finished shifting on the bed, moving closer to Bellatrix and Narcissa.

She could feel the pull, the same pull she had felt that first time with Bellatrix. She was falling into her sister's and despite her earlier protestations she didn't want to stop until they crashed together.

"You know that Andromeda and I love you very much, don't you?" Bellatrix asked her mood lifting as she felt Andromeda begin to move towards them on the bed. She wasn't going to let Andromeda's bad mood get in her way, but she was happy that her sister finally seemed to have come to her senses.

"Of course I do," Narcissa said softly, her eyes turning to look at Andromeda momentarily as she settled behind her before returning to Bellatrix. "What's going on Bella? Why are you talking like this? Is something wrong?" Narcissa asked suddenly looking stricken. "Are you sick? Is one of you sick?" Narcissa continued getting more agitated as she spoke, her sister's weird behavior suddenly seeming to make sense.

"Shh, no, shh," Andromeda said softly reaching out for Narcissa and gathering her into her arms. "It's nothing like that," she continued glaring at Bellatrix over the top of Andromeda's head. Of course Narcissa had assumed something like that with the way Bellatrix was going on. "We're fine, Cissy. I promise you, we're both perfectly alright," she went on feeling Narcissa's shaking begin to lessen.

"Why's she talking like that then?" Narcissa asked glancing over at Bellatrix from Andromeda's embrace, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "I don't have any money. I spent it on the weekend."

Andromeda chuckled at that and Bellatrix glared.

"I don't want any of your goddamn money," Bellatrix grumbled, her ill humor relaxing Narcissa. "I was just trying to," she continued annoyed as she looked between her two sisters. "Oh, whatever, this is stupid," Bellatrix declared and then she swiftly moved forward, her hand lifting to Narcissa's cheek once more as she kissed the blonde's lips where she sat in Andromeda's arms.

Narcissa gasped at the first touch of Bellatrix's lips against her own, but soon relaxed under the soft pressure, Andromeda warmth and Bellatrix's familiar scent calming her. When Bellatrix finally pulled back from her lips, Narcissa blinked a few times and then titled her head back to look up at Andromeda who smiled at her reassuringly. And then Andromeda's head was dipping forward as well, her lips pressing against Narcissa's softly, as her arms tightened around her holding her securely.

"Do you see?" Bellatrix asked energy crackling around her as she buzzed slightly on the mattress. "Do you understand now?" she continued looking at Narcissa expectantly. "We love you, right. We really love you."

Narcissa stared at Bellatrix for a long moment after the raven-haired witch spoke, understanding but not able to fully believe her sister's words. Slowly, as if she was moving in water, Narcissa turned her head to look at Andromeda behind her.

"An?" she asked softly, her eyes wide as she stared her sister.

Andromeda nodded, and leaned forward to rest her forehead against Narcissa's before whispering, "Yes," the soft utterance swallowed up by the room almost the moment it was released from her lips.

Narcissa continued to stare at Andromeda as the brunette's eyes drifted over to Bellatrix, her head turning to watch as Bellatrix met Andromeda's gaze and then extended her hand to rest on her knee, her lips twitching up encouragingly as they stared at each other.

Narcissa had seen many similar tender touches stared between her two sisters, and she had noticed how they stared at each other, communicating a silent a message she could not understand.

Now, resting between them as they professed their love for her, she understood what it was passing between them that she had not been privy too.

"Have you," the blonde began softly, her eyes shifting between her sisters.

"Yes," Bellatrix responded smiling widely. "It's lovely," she continued reaching out to take Narcissa's hand. "It's wonderful. It's amazing, Cissy. We'll show you. We'll show you everything. We'll make your body sing, a glorious tune, dramatic and swirling. A symphony of pleasure! Building and building to crescendo as we pluck your strings," she declared nearly beside herself with excitement as she stroked Narcissa's hand repeatedly, her eyes alight.

The youngest Black sister glanced behind her again. Andromeda's eyes were on Bellatrix, watching her intently, her eyelids hooded slightly. Narcissa could feel Andromeda's chest moving against her, rising and falling more rapidly as she stared at Bellatrix. She had never seen a look quite like it on Andromeda's face before. Andromeda's eyes seemed to be burning, her gaze devouring Bellatrix. She looked hungry, only it was more than that. She looked ravenous, and as the thought came to Narcissa she realized what it really was, desire. And as Narcissa looked at Andromeda, felt the need for Bellatrix radiating from her hot enough that she felt she would begin to burn where Andromeda was touching her, something hot and hungry flare up inside of Narcissa too.

"Play me," Narcissa said breathlessly, her attention turning to Bellatrix once more, her own breathing becoming more rapid as she stared at her sister. "Make me sing."

---

Andromeda's eyes followed the path of Bellatrix's robe as it slid from her body to pool at her feet, her eyes taking in every exquisite inch of her sister's body, captivated and awed by Bellatrix's beauty as she was every time she saw the girl undressed.

Unconsciously, Andromeda took a step forward, moving towards Bellatrix and all that Bellatrix had to offer, her hand extending to touch the flesh bared to her.

Bellatrix smiled and grasped Andromeda's hand moving it roughly to her breast, her hand mashing Andromeda's against her chest as she leaned forward, her lips just barely brushing Andromeda's as she whispered, "Kiss me."

Narcissa squirmed on the bed as she watched Andromeda's hand cover Bellatrix's breast. She couldn't quite believe what she was seeing, but if it was a dream she knew that she didn't want to wake up from it. In fact, all she wanted was to get more involved.

Andromeda shuddered slightly and moved infinitesimally closer to Bellatrix, their lips meeting almost immediately. Andromeda's free hand moved to the back of Bellatrix's head drawing her sister closer to her, pressing their lips together almost painfully, as the desire she had been trying to control all afternoon began to bleed from her, her hand squeezing Bellatrix's breast as her tongue plundered her mouth mercilessly. Kissing and biting her way down Bellatrix's neck, Andromeda dropped her hands to her sister's waist and then around to her bum, her hands sliding over the shapely globes, squeezing, white half moons appearing on Bellatrix's bum where her fingers dug into her flesh before she cupped her older sister's ass and pressed Bellatrix against her. 

"She's watching," Bellatrix murmured as Andromeda attacked her neck, her hand still roughly caressing her ass. "She's watching us," Bellatrix said again her voice trembling with excitement. "She's squirming!"

Andromeda moaned deeply, her hips jerking as she took in Bellatrix's words. Her eyes drifted over to Narcissa as her lips meet Bellatrix's once more, her gaze focused on Narcissa staring at them on the bed as Bellatrix's tongue entered her mouth. Narcissa was watching them kiss, Narcissa was watching her hands clutch at Bellatrix's ass as if she required it for her continued survival. Narcissa could hear her wanton moans of pleasure, and she saw her hard nipples before they were mashed against Bellatrix's as they embraced, their breasts pressing and rubbing against each other as they kissed. Narcissa could see it all, Narcissa was watching, Narcissa was witness to their desire and it made Andromeda drip.

Quickly, desperately, Andromeda reached for Bellatrix's hand, bringing it between her legs as they continued to kiss. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten so excited so quickly. She felt almost on the verge of coming just from looking at Narcissa shift on the bed as she and Bellatrix kissed; her little sister's gaze a caress that was rapidly pushing her towards the edge.

Bellatrix laughed as her fingers slid between Andromeda's legs and felt the amount of wetness pooled at the top of her thighs. Andromeda was positively drenched and they hadn't even really begun to touch each other. Bellatrix laughed again. She knew it. She knew Andromeda wanted to include Narcissa as much as she did.

Andromeda flowed towards the bed with Bellatrix her legs falling open the moment she hit the mattress, her head angling to the side so that she could see Narcissa as Bellatrix climbed on top of her.

Narcissa was watching them. Narcissa was going to watch as Bellatrix fucked her.

Andromeda sighed, her eyes fluttering closed momentarily as Bellatrix pushed forcefully inside of her, her eyes opening again a few seconds later and finding Narcissa's once more, her lips parting as Bellatrix started to pump in and out of her.

"No."

Narcissa looked from Andromeda towards Bellatrix after the raven-haired girl spoke.

"What?" Narcissa asked surprised at the raspy quality her voice had taken on. She felt as if she had been walking in the desert for days with no water, the single word practically sticking in her throat.

"Don't touch yourself," Bellatrix said staring at Narcissa, her breasts swaying hypnotically as her fingers continued to pound in and out of Andromeda even as she spoke. "That's our job. Just watch," she continued holding Narcissa's eyes for a moment longer so ensure the blonde knew she was serious.

Reluctantly, Narcissa pulled her hand from under her robes and focused her attention on her sister's once more, surprised yet delighted to find that Andromeda was still looking at her or at least in her direction since Andromeda's eyes now looked misty and unfocused. The brunette breathing was rapid and small, desperate, intoxicating sounds were falling from her lips. Narcissa had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Cissy," Andromeda mouthed as she watched the blonde. "Cissy!" she cried out audibly a second later as Bellatrix's thumb pressed down hard on her clit and began to roughly massage it. "Cissy," Andromeda moaned again, her youngest sister's name falling from her lips again and again as Bellatrix fucked her, frenzied now.

Narcissa shifted on the bed moving onto her hands and knees and began to crawl forward toward Andromeda, her name like the sirens call drawing her closer. A few seconds later a sharp cry of surprise tore loose from her as Andromeda's hand shot up and grasped the back of her neck, her arm flexing as she tugged Narcissa's head towards her.

Andromeda's hips undulated, her free hand grasping and clawing at the bedspread as she felt her orgasm begin to crest. She tugged at Narcissa, almost beyond conscious thought as Bellatrix continued to thrust into her, her lips finding Narcissa's by providence as her eyes were now tightly closed. And then Andromeda's body tensed and began to shake, her pussy pulling Bellatrix's fingers further within her and holding them there as her orgasm rolled through her with Narcissa's lips pressed against her own.

Bellatrix looked up smiling, her eyes catching Narcissa's as Andromeda lay prone on the mattress breathing heavily with her eyes closed.

"Neat, huh?" Bellatrix declared dragging her fingers out of Andromeda, her eyes dropping to the sister beneath her as she shuddered at the feel of her sister's fingers pulling out of her. "Do you want to taste her?"

Narcissa eyes dropped down to Bellatrix's fingers. They were slick and glistening in the firelight and she licked her lips. Narcissa nodded her head slowly and arched forward, her lips parting as Bellatrix extended her hand, the blonde's lips wrapping around her eldest sister's fingers over Andromeda's chest.

Bellatrix hummed happily as Narcissa lapped at her fingers, the blonde's tongue swirling around her digits, licking at every millimeter of skin before sucking the whole finger into her mouth in an attempt to devour every sticky morsel of Andromeda's juices. Bellatrix couldn't wait to get Narcissa's head between her thighs. If the girl was this diligent after the fact, she could only imagine the ferocity with which she would attack the source.

"1953," Bellatrix murmured as Narcissa began to finish up with her fingers and Andromeda began to stir beneath her. "An excellent vintage, don't you think?"

---

"No, you," Bellatrix said her eyes holding Andromeda's for a moment before she began to crawl up the bed towards the headboard. "I want to watch."

Narcissa glanced at Andromeda as Bellatrix said this, surprised by the fact that she had absolutely no desire to blush despite what she had just been privy to and in a tiny way was part of. Seeing Andromeda as she had, being connected to her sister as she had gone through something so intimate made her heart swell so much with love that there wasn't room for doubts or embarrassment.

"Come Cissy," Bellatrix called a few moments later beckoning to Narcissa with her finger. She had set herself up so that her back was leaning against her headboard and her thigh were parted creating a space for Narcissa to lie between her legs.

"Her clothes, Bella," Andromeda said as Narcissa began to move between Bellatrix's parted thighs. "Cissy," she went on drawing Narcissa's attention over to her. "Take off your clothes … slowly."

Bellatrix chuckled. "Yes Cissy, slowly," she encouraged. "Tease us with your beauty."

Narcissa did as she was asked and slowly pulled up her robe, gradually revealing the smooth, porcelain flesh of her legs, and then the delicate slope of her stomach, before the material finally pulled over handful sized breasts, her robe falling to the floor with a flick of her wrist minutes after she had begun to disrobe.

Narcissa began to reach for her panties, but Andromeda's hand came to rest on top of her own stopping her from removing them.

"I'll do that," Andromeda said softly, her hand moving from Narcissa's to rest on her hip, her fingers stroking the soft skin there for a moment for she looked at Narcissa with the same hungry glint in her eyes that the blonde had seen her direct at Bellatrix earlier on. "Go on to Bella now," Andromeda continued a long moment later, her hand pulling away from Narcissa's body.

Narcissa resumed her crawl to Bellatrix, easily settling herself in her older sister's embrace, a smile touching her lips as Bellatrix kissed her cheek and then her neck before playfully nibbling at her shoulder. She felt so warm and loved, she felt so complete, and as Andromeda moved between her legs, her lips pressing against the inside of Narcissa's calf and slowly moving up, the blonde wondered how she had managed to go on for so long without being with her sisters this way.

Andromeda's lips pressed against the inside of Narcissa's thigh, kissing and licking at her pale skin but not biting as she would have with Bellatrix. Narcissa was different than their older sister, she could tell that already. Bellatrix liked her to be rough, to scratch, to bite. Bellatrix needed it to hurt a little bit for it to feel real to her, and Andromeda had to admit that she enjoyed it. She liked to be able to release whatever she was feeling upon Bellatrix and know that she could not only take it, but that she would also enjoy it immensely. But, she would be soft with Narcissa. She would be gentle and slow with her. She would release those tender passions within her that Bellatrix rebuked upon Narcissa.

"Oh, it's nice, isn't it?" Bellatrix cooed as Narcissa shivered in her arms, Andromeda's tongue flicking against her panty covered pussy. "It's so much better than touching yourself," Bellatrix continued, her hands moving to Narcissa's waist, beginning to trail up as Andromeda continued to kiss and lick at the damp material at the apex of Narcissa's thighs. "Oooh," Bellatrix hissed pleasurably as her hands cupped Narcissa's breasts for the first time. "Lovely."

Narcissa shifted her hips on the bed, squirming as Andromeda continued to play with her and Bellatrix to squeeze her breasts, her eldest sister's thumb running over the material of her bra again and again making her nipples tight and hard under lace.

Narcissa moaned softly and shifted again.

"Stop teasing her, An," Bellatrix said understanding Narcissa's anxiety. "Just get on with it and eat her pussy."

Andromeda's fingers curled in the waistband of Narcissa's panties and the blonde shivered. Andromeda was going to put her mouth _down there_. Andromeda was going to lick her, her _tongue_ on her pussy. Her sister's mouth, Andromeda's mouth was going to lap at her cream. She was going to make Andromeda's face wet and slick as Bellatrix's fingers had been.

"It's okay," Andromeda murmured softly as she gazed upon Narcissa's gleaming sex. The youngest Black sister was shaking, her thighs trembling and Andromeda thought that she was finding it difficult to sit so exposed. "You're beautiful," Andromeda continued rubbing Narcissa's thighs gently. "I won't hurt you."

"I know," Narcissa breathed out softly. "I know," she repeated equally quietly. "I want you to," she went on not wanting Andromeda to think that she didn't want her to touch her. She wanted Andromeda to touch her so badly she was beginning to think she'd faint from desire. "I need you to touch me."

Andromeda dropped her head between Narcissa's legs at that sure that her sister was ready, her eyes closing in delight as her tongue ran over Narcissa's clit for the first time, her lips wrapped around it and sucking the hard nub into her mouth wantonly, before she greedily moved down, licking the length of Narcissa's pussy with her tongue, moaning in pleasure as she tasted the blonde for the first time.

Bellatrix watched as Andromeda's head moved between Narcissa's legs, the brunette's tongue briefly visible as she worked at Narcissa's clit before sucking it into her mouth. Bellatrix returned her lips to Narcissa's neck kissing and licking at the skin excitedly as her hands pushed up Narcissa's bra exposing her sister's bare flesh to her hands.

Narcissa's eyes squeezed shut and her head tipped back as pleasurable sensations rolled through her. She had touched herself before, she had touched herself a lot, but it didn't begin to compare to feeling of Andromeda's tongue on her. Every motion of her sister's lips against her sent a river of delight through her that coursed through her veins, making her body tingle, though all the sensations seemed to settle in the spot that Andromeda was giving so much attention to. And then there was the feel of Bellatrix's fingers pinching and rolling her nipples, occasionally tugging on them as her teeth grazed her skin and her lips and tongue attacked her flesh.

Unintelligible sounds began to fall from Narcissa's lips as her hips pushed towards Andromeda's mouth and her back arched pressing her tits into Bellatrix's hands. She could feel the melody within her building and building, her hips moving with Andromeda's tongue in perfect synchronicity.

Then suddenly, before she could even really process what as happening, a sharp cry tore from Narcissa's throat and her left hand flew between her legs tangling in Andromeda's hair as her right hand flew behind her clutching at Bellatrix's head, her body shaking and shivering the movement wild and uncontrolled, her legs twitching and her hips jerking as her climax ripped through her.

"Up," Bellatrix cried as Narcissa spasms began to lessen and Andromeda pulled her head back. "Up," she cried again her eyes on Andromeda. "Up, up!"

Despite Bellatrix's suddenly lack of verbal skill, Andromeda knew what she wanted and rose up and leaned in towards Bellatrix, pressing her lips against her older sister's allowing Bellatrix to taste Narcissa on her lips. Bellatrix moaned into her mouth and reached out for her, holding Andromeda in place as she kissed her more forcefully, her tongue thoroughly exploring Andromeda's mouth before she pulled back enough to lick her sister's face.

"Yes," Bellatrix sighed, her hands covering Narcissa's breasts as the blonde's chest rose and fell rapidly in her hands. "Yes," she repeated finally pulling her hands away from Narcissa and moving from behind the blonde, settling her carefully down against the mattress before turning her gaze to Andromeda and smiling wolfishly. "More!"

---

Narcissa watched in a delirious haze as Andromeda moved off of the bed and began to walk to Bellatrix's closet, her eyes devouring the sight of her sister's softly swaying hips and soft, rounded ass as she moved across the room. She drank up the sight of Andromeda until she disappeared into the walk-in closet and then turned her attention to Bellatrix who was lying beside her also watching the brunette.

"Is she coming back?" Narcissa asked wanting a chance of her own to explore Andromeda's body.

"Oh yes," Bellatrix purred turning to face the blonde. "We'll all be coming soon enough," she grinned before leaning over to kiss Narcissa. When they pulled apart Bellatrix saw Narcissa lick her lips and smiled. "That's you, Cissy dear," Bellatrix informed her softly.

"I taste different," Narcissa murmured, her eyes closing as she licked her lips tasting herself again. She couldn't really say how exactly, but the flavor in her mouth was subtly different to the one that had come from Andromeda that she had tasted on Bellatrix's fingers.

"Everyone has their own unique taste," Bellatrix said softly, kissing Narcissa again. "But don't worry, you're just as sweet," she continued smiling as Andromeda emerged from the closet and began to make her way towards them.

"O-Oh my," Narcissa gasped as she looked over at Andromeda. The brunette had a strap of leather attached around her waist, a large, black phallus hanging from it between her legs. The sight of the cock hanging between her sisters legs as she walked towards them, her breasts swaying in such a womanly fashion making Narcissa's pussy tingle again.

"What are you going to do with that?" Bellatrix asked in a shocked and scandalized tone though she was smiling widely.

Andromeda smiled. "I'm going to shut your mouth," she declared as she stopped by the edge of the bed, her hand shooting out a moment later to grasp Bellatrix's head by the hair before she roughly yanked her sister's head forward. "You know what to do," she said once Bellatrix's lips grazed the cock.

Narcissa watched wide-eyed as Bellatrix opened her mouth and pushed the length of the cock inside of her, her lips moving up and down the shaft for a little while before she pulled back and began to lick at the length of the cock, making it wet and shiny with her saliva as Andromeda tipped her head and moaned, her hips twitching, jerking the cock into Bellatrix's mouth.

Unconsciously Narcissa found herself moving towards the edge of the bed until she was kneeling beside Bellatrix, Andromeda standing larger than life in front of her as well. She moved her head forward, grateful when Bellatrix pulled back, giving her access to the cock allowing her to try licking and sucking on it. Bellatrix demanded access to Andromeda again a little later, but she again allowed Narcissa to have another turn, and so they kneeled in front of the brunette trading turns sucking her cock.

Andromeda looked down as Narcissa's mouth moved up and down the length of the shaft, the girls somewhat awkward motions jerking the leather strap over her clit even more than Bellatrix's more learned motions had. "Oh, fuck," Andromeda moaned pulling out of Narcissa's mouth and stepping back out of range. She was supposed to be fucking Bellatrix, not coming prematurely as Narcissa sucked her off.

"Pillows," Bellatrix said to Narcissa jerking her thumb towards it as she gazed up at Andromeda.

Narcissa did as told moving back up the bed to rest her head against the pillows, and soon Bellatrix was moving as well, climbing over top of her until her cunt was hanging directly over Narcissa face. "Lick," Bellatrix said, and then she braced her hands against the headboard as Narcissa pushed up onto her elbows and extended her tongue.

Andromeda moved onto the bed as Bellatrix's head fell forward as Narcissa began to lick at her cunt, the blonde's head bobbing eagerly and noisily and she licked and sucked at Bellatrix.

Andromeda reached out touching Narcissa's legs, urging the girl to close them a little so that she could straddle her as well, and then she settled herself behind Bellatrix, her hand running up and down her older sister's back for a few moments as Bellatrix moaned and started to grind her hips a little. Andromeda smiled, it seemed that Narcissa was beginning to get the hang of things.

Soon though, Andromeda moved her hand between Bellatrix's legs, her fingers easily finding her sister's opening and pushing inside, pumping in and out of her for a little while before she pulled her fingers back enough to hold Bellatrix open.

"Cissy," Andromeda said as she began to move the cock towards Bellatrix's opening, her free hand settling on her sister's hip. "Suck the button," she ordered wanting to make sure she would have clear access to Bellatrix, and then she pushed in.

Narcissa pulled back from Bellatrix momentarily, watching as Andromeda forcefully slammed the cock inside of Bellatrix, the leather disappearing up to the hilt. When it did Andromeda would then rotate her hips a few times before pulling back out and slamming back in, circling her hips some more before repeating the process.

Narcissa looked up as the leather cock disappeared inside of Bellatrix once more, her eyes focusing on her raven-haired sister's face. Bellatrix's eyes were closed, and her lips curved as she smiled widely, her moans interspersed with wild laughs as Andromeda thrust into her.

"Fuck me you Stallion," Bellatrix cried, a laugh on her lips as she flung her head back. "Plow my fields. To the conqueror go the spoils! Conquer! Conquer!" she cried her head falling forward again as Narcissa wrapped her lips against her clit once more, her head moving back and forth with Andromeda's thrusts so as not to lose contact with Bellatrix's button.

"I'm going to pillage your village," Andromeda said slamming into Bellatrix particularly hard, her hand moving from her sister's hip to slap her thigh as she rode her, hitting Bellatrix thigh again and again as she continued to thrust into her, the sound of her palm hitting Bellatrix's flesh reverberating throughout the entire room. "I'm going to fuck you raw."

Bellatrix growled and pushed her ass back against her Andromeda, moaning and panting as Andromeda hissed increasing dirty things at her, Andromeda's words only making Bellatrix beg for and demand more as Narcissa continued to suck her.

Narcissa gasped as her chin was flooded with liquid. Bellatrix had not announced her orgasm, nor made a sound when her climax finally hit so it took Narcissa by surprise. But as more cream leaked from Bellatrix and her body shook there was no doubt that she was coming and the blonde quickly spurred herself into motion, moving her mouth to capture as much of Bellatrix's juice as she could while Andromeda continued to push inside of Bellatrix but more gently as her body shivered and twitched.

---

Narcissa lay sandwiched between her older sisters, her body curled on top of Andromeda as Bellatrix lay spooned against her back, the sound of their mingled breath the only thing audible in the room.

Narcissa had never felt more satisfied or content in her entire life.

"I can't believe you kept this from me," Narcissa complained softly, breaking the silence. She wanted to reach out and punch both of her sisters, but she wanted to remain tangled with them more so she settled for verbal complaints.

"You were too young before," Andromeda murmured turning her head to press a kiss to Narcissa's forehead.

"But I've missed out on so many opportunities," Narcissa said, nuzzling against Andromeda as she thought about all of the nights she had had noticed Andromeda disappear into Bellatrix's bedroom or vice versa. All of the dinner parties and soirées their parents had gone to leaving the house just to them and all of the fun they could have exploring each other in every room and on every surface in the house.

"There'll be more opportunities," Andromeda assured her.

"I know, but—"

"Shh," Andromeda said softly, kissing her forehead again. "We're together now. We have a lifetime for you to try all of the ideas that are swirling through that pretty little head of yours."

Narcissa blushed and nuzzled into Andromeda again.

"Oh," Bellatrix muttered amused as she watched Narcissa. "Now she blushes." Bellatrix kissed Narcissa's shoulder. "It makes one wonder what depraved, perverted things she has planned for the next time she gets us in her lecherous clutches," Bellatrix went on curling her fingers into claws and then tickling the two of them before Andromeda managed to slap her fingers away.

"It can't be anymore depraved than Farm Girl rape fantasies," Narcissa muttered when Bellatrix stopped tickling, Andromeda underneath her making her feel brave.

Bellatrix tensed behind her, but Andromeda didn't stir which told Narcissa that her eldest sister must have been smiling. "Why, An, did you hear that?" Bellatrix asked her appalled tone undercut by the touch of humor in her voice. "Such a spicy response from our dear, baby sister," Bellatrix went on pinching at Narcissa, making the blonde yelp. "I think we may have created a monster."

"She's a cute monster, though," Andromeda responded her lips curving up. "I think I'll keep her," she went on shifting slightly so that she could press her lips to Narcissa's, her smile growing as Narcissa grinned against her lips.

"She alright," Bellatrix replied, laughing and jerking backwards as Narcissa turned, her arm flying back to slap her. "Just remember, sharing is caring," she continued wrapping her arm back around Narcissa, trapping the blonde's before she leaned forward and kissed Narcissa as well.

The End


End file.
